Spencer's Admirer
by Thilbo Bagginshield
Summary: Reid has a secret admirer who is it? And can he figure it out? Warning Slash Morgan/Reid. if you don't like don't read.


**Author:** NickandGregNumberOneSlashFan

**A/N:** I don't own Criminal Minds

**Description:** Reid has a secret admirer who is it? And can he find out?

The air in Virginia was cool and calm as Reid made his way through the transit station on where he had taken it to work once again seeing how his car is broken down. He made his way up the stairs and on to the streets of Virginia and straight for the BAU office. Once he entered the building everything was loud and rushed people around were walking and talking the phones going off here and there it was just a mass hysteria and he wondered what in the world was going on. Reid sighed as he made it to his desk sitting down he grabbed a folder that was waiting for him and began reading. Soon after he had arrived he heard his friends...no his family enter the building as well each greeting each other.

"Morning Prentiss, JJ" Derek greeted.

"Morning Derek" both JJ and Prentiss greeted back. In next came Hotch, Rossi and Garcia.

"Morning guys" all three agents said at the same time they looked at each other and laughed.

"Morning" Hotch greeted then walked off. Rossi said the same thing then walked off

"Morning" Garcia greeted cheerfully then walked away to her lair until she caught sight of her Jr-G-Man "Well Good morning oh brilliant genius" Garcia greeted with a smile. Reid looked up and smiled back at her, but didn't say anything as he looked back down. "Reid? What's wrong?" Garcia asked.

"Nothing!" Reid assured her she looked at him telling him that she didn't buy it "Really Garcia it's nothing" Reid smiled Garcia let it go...for now and left for her office.

Reid watched her go shook his head with a smile and looked back down and began reading over his files again. He had the funniest feeling that he was being watched and when he looked up he caught sight of Derek looking at him with worry he sighed placing his file down he looked up at Derek with a smile.

"Morgan I'm fine really! Garcia has the tendency to overreact" Reid said as he assured his friend. Derek smiled at him and nodded.

Reid leaned back and picked his file back up and began reading. Every now and then he would look up and sneak a glance at Derek. He loved his smiles and he even loved the color of his eyes the way they light up when he talks about his family. Hell if he was honest with himself he loved the man completely, but he couldn't tell him not at the risk of ruining their friendship. He sighed flipped his file closed he got up stretched and headed for the break room to grab himself a cup of coffee.

Derek watched him go then looked back down reading over his files. Reid grabbed his coffee then walked back to his desk sitting down he placed his coffee down then reached over to grab his file when something caught his eye. He looked over and found a letter in sitting on his desk with his name written on it. Reid frowned for this wasn't here before he looked around then opened the folded paper.

_Spencer Reid._

_I love the way your eyes light up when you smile_

_the light that can go on for a mile._

_Your smile is one that no one, but me can see_

_for you make me the man I want to be._

_Love always._

_Xoxoxo_

Reid folded the paper back up and stuck it in his desk drawer he then grabbed his file and continued to review it, but his mind kept moving over to the mysterious letter that he had received for he has a secret admirer and he began to wonder who it was. It said 'man' in the poem, but that could be anyone in this building. He shook his head and decided to investigate sometime tomorrow, but as of right now he has other things to concentrate on. Derek looked at him then smiled to himself as he looked back down shaking his head a little. Prentiss watched the exchange between the too and rolled her eyes how much longer are those two going to be dancing around each other? She sighed and went back to her own work.

By the time lunch time came around the team left the building for their daily lunch out. Hours later they arrived back at the building and when Reid reached his desk he saw another letter once again sitting in the same place where the first one had been he looked around the building seeing nothing out of the ordinary he reached down and picked up the letter and began reading it.

_Reid._

_Still don't know who I am? Well I know you'll be able to figure it out_

_your a genius after all._

_Love_

_xoxoxoxo_

Reid grabbed the letter from inside his desk and stormed to Garcia's office. If there was anyone who could help him it was her. He knocked on her door and when he heard enter he walked right in. Garcia was sitting at her desk when she heard a knock on the door she told whoever it was to enter and in walked Reid she could tell he was troubled by the look on his face.

"Reid are you ok?" Garcia asked. Reid shook his head.

"Yes...well no, but I'm sorry I bothered you I'll just leave" Reid stuttered he turned, but she halted him.

"Reid you stop right there" Garcia growled out playfully and Reid did just that. "Now what is troubling you my jr-g-man?" she asked.

Reid sighed and sat down he told her that he might have a stalker and reluctantly handed her his letters. She grabbed them and began to read each one. Once she was done she looked over at him with a smile placing the letters down she reached over and patted his hands inside she was smirking for the plan was working.

"Reid this doesn't indicate you have a stalker" Garcia told him.

"What else could it mean Garcia?" Reid asked confused.

"It just means you have a secret admirer and we have to find out who it is" Garcia said, Reid looked at her like she was crazy.

"Secret admirer? Me?" Reid asked shocked she nodded "No not possible! I'm nowhere near attractive enough to have a secret admirer or for someone to like me for that matter" Reid said Garcia shook her head.

"Ok first of all don't you ever talk about yourself like that again! Secondly your obviously are attractive how else did you catch someone's attention?" Garcia said then asked. She new who it was who liked him, but she was going to make him work to find out.

"But..."

"Reid for once will you just listen? You obviously captured someone's attention now get your skinny ass out there and find out who it is got it?" Garcia told him firmly pushing Reid out of her office.

Reid stared at the door as it closed behind him unable to believe what had just happened. He sighed and walked away all the while thinking how the hell was he going to figure this whole secret admirer thing out and find who was sending him little letters. He strolled back to his desk only to find a third letter sitting on his desk he looked around the bullpen not finding anyone looking suspicious he took the letter and opened it.

_Spencer, Spencer Spencer_

_Trying to cheat by going to Garcia for help? Shame on you!_

_Cheaters never win oh I so hope you figure it out soon Pretty boy!_

_Love_

_xoxoxoxo_

"Pretty boy!" Reid said to himself then snapped his head when someone spoke.

"What Reid?" Prentiss asked.

"Uh..nothing nothing at all" Reid stated then tucked the letter into his pocket and walked away. "Pretty boy hmmmm there is only one person I know who calls me pretty boy, but it couldn't be him...could it?" Reid muttered to himself then he gets up and just as he's about to walk way Derek stops him.

"Off to Garcia's again pretty boy?" Morgan asked with a smirk Reid looks at him and he could swear he saw something in those dark eyes of his, but shrugs it off and nods.

He turns and leaves. He walked back into Garcia's office closing the door behind him he turns to her as he sits down.

"Garcia I think I know who my secret admirer is" Reid announced.

"Oh really? And who exactly do you think it is?" Garcia asked Reid fidgets in his seat then leans forward and starts telling her. Outside Derek looks at Prentiss.

"Do you think he's figured it out by now?" Derek asked hopefully Prentiss shrugs as does JJ who happened to join in on the conversation.

"Don't know. Maybe" Prentiss said.

"I hope he has" Derek muttered JJ laughed and nodded.

"Yeah me too" JJ said back they turned their attention back to Garcia's office. Hotch and Rossi came walking down from their office's and surprisingly as did Director Struess.

"What is going on here?" Struess asked they looked at each other and gulped.

Derek looked at the girls then to Hotch and Rossi who shrugged as to say 'it's your choice' then he turned his attention to the Madam Director and stood up with his head held high "Reid is trying to figure out who is sending him secret admirer letters" Derek said as he waited for the results.

Reid looked at Garcia when he finished telling her who it was. Garcia smiled big and clapped for him telling him that he indeed guessed right and boy he could not be more happy. He smiled big then got up looking back she wished him luck then turned and rushed out of her room and straight back for his desk. He found the team standing there a long with Struess, but for the first time in his life he could care less as he stalked over to the team looking Derek straight in the eyes as he spoke.

"Guess what guys" Reid said excitedly.

"What?" JJ asked.

"I figured out who my secret admirer is" Reid announced.

"Oh and who do you think it is?" Hotch asked he new, but he had to make sure Reid new.

"Yeah who do you think it is?" Rossi asked as well.

Reid looked at them then back at Derek and said "It's you Derek! Your my secret admirer" Reid told him and Derek nodded as he smiled big.

"Damn pretty boy took you long enough! I never thought you would figure it out. I thought I would have to tattoo it to my forehead before the day was over" Derek said happily he pulled Reid to him.

"So it was you who was sending Reid secret admirer letters?" Struess asked Derek nodded.

"Yes ma'am" He said.

"Jeez if I'd known that I wouldn't have bothered coming down oh and it's about damn time too! I mean seriously I was getting sick and tired of you too dancing around each other I thought I might actually have intervene" Struess said then she turned "I'll be in my office" with that she walked away leaving a group of very stunned BAU team.

Derek turned back to Reid looking him in the eyes as he smiled lovingly "I love you Spencer Reid"

"I love you too Derek Morgan" Reid declared back

Derek smiled and drew his pretty boy into a kiss happy that he finally figured it out.

End.

**Tell me what you think.**


End file.
